I've found out true bliss (5)
by goddessofd
Summary: Ma dernière fiction en date ! Espérons que je trouverai le temps d'en faire d'autres ;) (Les numéros de mes fictions entre parenthèses représentent l'ordre chronologique de leur écriture)


Par un beau et chaud lundi après-midi ensoleillé, nous faisons une petite sortie à la piscine. Nous sentons à travers les vitres, les rayons du soleil qui nous effleurent le visage. Après quelques gamineries dans l'eau, nous décidons d'aller se relaxer un petit peu dans les bulles d'un jacuzzi. Peu de monde étant à la piscine, il est libre, et nous nous y installons confortablement. Les bulles apparaissent, et tu t'abandonnes à mes bras en fermant les yeux.

Tous deux nous nous relaxons dans cette eau bien chaude, massés par les bulles qui nous détendent. Tu es penchée, ta tête en appui sur mon épaule, alors que ma main s'enroule autour de toi pour lentement caresser tes reins. En tournant légèrement la tête, j'ai une vue superbe sur ta magnifique poitrine, parfaitement mise en valeur par ton deux-pièces assez décolleté. Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire et je ferme les yeux. Ce sont de très plaisantes pensées qui prennent alors place dans ma tête, te mettant en scène, toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, à l'image du corps qui s'appuie sur moi en ce moment, et que je prends plaisir à caresser tendrement. Pour ta part, la relaxation des bulles et ma main sur tes reins te font partir loin, en pensées, où comme moi tu t'imagines dans des scènes coquines.

Ta main passe derrière mon dos en l'effleurant, m'attrape la taille, et ainsi tu te colles plus à moi. De même, je resserre mon étreinte tout en continuant mes douces caresses. Tu t'es un peu redressée, me regardes, et m'offres un délicieux baiser. Souriant par la suite, je me penche un peu pour t'embrasser à nouveau. Mes lèvres quittent alors les tiennes pour poser une multitude de petits bisous sur tes joues, descendant sur ton cou, s'attardant à mordiller ton oreille. J'aime beaucoup ce moment plein de tendresse. Au fil de mes baisers je t'entends doucement gémir, tandis que ta respiration s'accélère très légèrement. Ta main, toujours cachée par les bulles vient lentement caresser ma cuisse pendant ce temps, et cette proximité, nos mains, le plaisir que tu prends, tout cela contribue au fait que je me sens serré dans mon maillot de bain à présent ! C'est tout naturellement que tu t'en rends compte alors que ta main parcourt doucement ma cuisse. Tu sens le tissu plus tendu, et passes ta main dessus, caressant à travers mon maillot ma verge à l'étroit. Je souris, m'abandonnant à ce contact léger tellement plaisant. J'ai toujours cette délicieuse vue sur tes seins, que ma main actuellement sur ta taille entreprend d'aller rejoindre. Caressant au passage tout ton torse, elle trouve aisément un chemin vers ta poitrine, qu'elle commence à caresser. Tes tétons se durcissent sous mes doigts, et tous deux nous nous livrons aux caresses de l'autre.

Je sens ta main quitter son emplacement, pour brièvement défaire le petit nœud de mon maillot, et se glisser dessous. La place n'étant pas suffisante, tu l'abaisses un peu pour avoir le champ libre, et je sens tes doigts se balader sur mon sexe durci. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser quelques soupirs de plaisir. Puis tu prends en main mon sexe et commences à le caresser un peu plus vigoureusement, tout en restant assez lente. Je prends une grande respiration, cette sensation de relaxation est formidable. Je retiens quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ma main libre va alors se faufiler sous ton maillot et caresser ton clitoris. Je t'entends gémir, de plus en plus fort.

Nous continuons nos caresses, nous abandonnant totalement. Tu jettes un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Personne. Alors tu t'assois à califourchon sur mes jambes, tout en continuant à me caresser. Mmmm, je ne puis retenir mes soupirs. Dans cette position, tu me présentes ta poitrine, à hauteur de mon visage. Mes mains agrippent alors fermement ta taille, et te tirent à moi, pour que je puisse dévorer tes seins. Ton décolleté m'offre une vue parfaite et je peux y lécher avidement les deux objets de mon désir. Ta main, dans le même temps, accélère, me donnant toujours plus de plaisir...

Mais nous voulons encore plus ! Nous nous rhabillons sommairement, puis, la voie étant libre, nous nous empressons discrètement d'atteindre les vestiaires. J'entre le premier dans la cabine, tu arrives juste après moi et verrouilles la porte.

Mes mains se posent alors dans le creux de tes reins, caressent tes flancs, puis viennent se placer sur tes seins. Le maillot trempé est collant, et épouse la forme de tes seins durs, j'y sens tes tétons pointer, et y laisse trainer mes doigts quelques instants, pour t'entendre gémir. Je colle mon corps à ton dos et te plaque contre le mur. Tu pousses un "humm", comme je les aime tellement. Tu es brûlante, prise d'un désir ardent, et c'est alors que tu poses tes mains sur mes fesses pour me serrer contre toi toujours plus. Mon sexe est à ton dos; d'un geste tu les libères de l'étreinte de mon maillot, et les redresses. Je me serre encore à toi, et, une fois ton soutien-gorge enlevé, mes mains s'attardent à malaxer vigoureusement et passionnément tes seins. Tu aimes être dominée, plaquée ainsi. Ton souffle se fait de plus en plus prononcé et rapide, ta peau est divinement chaude, tu gémis, et cela a le don de m'exciter à un point inimaginable..! Ma main gauche continue ses actions tandis que la droite descend un peu plus bas, caressant tout ton corps au passage, et passe sous ta culotte. Je ralentis alors toutes mes caresses. Tu te laisses totalement faire, respirant plus lentement mais toujours fort. Mes doigts titillent ton sexe qui ne demande que ça. Je m'attarde sur ton clitoris que je caresse de tout son long, tu gémis. J'entends ta respiration et tes soupirs, alors que tu sens mon souffle chaud dans ta nuque. Je viens te lécher et mordre le cou, tu lâches un "hmm" tellement excitant ! J'accentue mes caresses sur ton sexe, tu me demandes d'y aller encore plus fort. Je m'exécute. Tu n'en peux plus d'attendre, ta respiration s'accélère, tu courbes ton dos et me dis d'une voix terriblement sensuelle : "Aaaah, viens en moi !".

Je sens une immense vague d'excitation me parcourir tout entier, je baisse ton maillot, me mets en position, pose mes mains sur ton corps, et je finis par pénétrer en toi. Tu pousses un gémissement de plaisir, passes tes mains dans mon dos et sur mes fesses, pour que nous nous collions encore plus, et profites de ce contact total. Mes mains caressent ton corps entier, s'attardant sur tes seins et le haut de ton sexe. Je sens sous mes mains un corps brûlant et trempé de sueur, et je suis évidemment dans le même état. Tu sens mon souffle sur ton cou, ainsi que ma respiration haletante, je te susurre à l'oreille à quel point j'aime ça, entre deux soupirs. Et, terriblement excitants et ponctués de "Oh oui ! Continue !", ce sont tes gémissements que j'entends, pendant que je bouge en toi. Mes mains sont toujours en train de caresser ton corps, je sens une puissante passion m'envahir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'embrasser, lécher, mordre ton cou et ta peau. Mes mains agrippent tes seins pour te serrer contre moi et t'y bloquer, tandis que mes coups de reins, en toi, font monter le plaisir que je ressens. Je gémis à chaque coup, accélérant mes mouvements au fur et à mesure, lâchant des "Hmm" étouffés, soufflant au creux de ton oreille que j'aime tellement te dominer. Des "oh oui" sortent sans que je ne puisse les retenir, et je me sens partir peu à peu.

Toi, plaquée au mur, pendant que je caresse vigoureusement ta poitrine, tu cries de plus en plus fort sans plus te retenir, oubliant que nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu subis et profite de mon sexe au plus profond de toi, qui va et vient de plus en plus vite. Tu aimes ce contact charnel puissant, tu sais pertinemment que moi aussi. Tu souffles ton plaisir, tout comme moi, tandis que tu te cambres pour me donner le meilleur angle. Je vais au plus profond de toi. Je sens le plaisir monter encore et encore, et j'accélère encore, ne pouvant plus retenir aucun gémissement rauque. Je t'entends me dire "Va encore plus vite", et avec envie et passion je m'exécute, te serrant au plus fort contre moi, donnant des coups de reins à la mesure de la passion et du désir que je ressens. Je sens que le plaisir grimpe droit vers l'apogée, je ne m'arrête pas, continuant mes mouvements au plus profond de toi, jusqu'à lâcher un orgasme suivi de ma semence, en toi. Je t'entends gémir encore, au moment où tu sens mon plaisir exploser au fond de toi, et où je quitte la terre pour le paradis terrestre.

Je m'assois en reprenant mon souffle et en profitant de l'orgasme que tu m'as apporté, et je te vois t'agenouiller pour lécher mon sexe humide, mêlant ta cyprine et ma semence. Léchant mon gland rougi, tu fais durer encore quelques secondes le plaisir fabuleux qui me submerge. Mais je ne t'ai pas amenée au septième ciel, et ton sourire tellement sexy, avec la lèvre pincée, me confirme que tu as envie d'y retourner. Je me lève, t'embrasse vigoureusement et te plaque dos au mur, mordant ton cou comme tu l'aimes. Caressant ta poitrine et ton sexe, je te vois fermer les yeux et profiter de ton plaisir qui augmente. Ma bouche descend de ton cou à tes seins, qu'elle ne manque pas de titiller, puis elle descend encore vers ton sexe rougi et trempé, où ma langue va chercher ton clitoris gonflé, pour le lécher avidement. Tes gémissements que tu ne retiens pas me révèlent le plaisir que tu prends, et alors qu'il te rapproche du paroxysme, tu me dis d'accentuer ce que je fais. Ma langue s'y affaire, pour ton seul régal. Je sais que tu aimes, et je suis toujours tellement excité, que malgré l'orgasme que je viens d'avoir, mon érection ne s'est pas estompée. Je dévore ton sexe, sous les ordres que tu me donnes, me livrant tout entier à ton plaisir. Je te sens tressauter, au fil de mes accentuations, et de tes gémissements, mêlant "Oh!" et autres "Hmmmm". Dans un souffle, alors que tu sens que le paroxysme n'est pas loin, tu me dis dans un souffle : "Fais-moi tienne !". M'exécutant, je me relève, tu passes une jambe autour de moi, et je pénètre en toi, donnant des coups de reins qui te font crier de plus en plus fort, pour te faire atteindre, dans un ultime soupir, en me serrant toujours plus contre toi, le septième ciel. Tu profites de ton orgasme sous mes dernières caresses sur ton corps brûlant.

Tu te relâches totalement, t'abandonnant à ton plaisir, avant de poser ta tête sur mon épaule, essoufflée. Nous restons ensuite à nous câliner tendrement, ne voulant plus se lâcher, collant nos corps transpirants et brûlants, conséquence de l'effort mais aussi de l'excitation tellement épicée de ce moment. Je chuchote dans un souffle chaud à ton oreille : "Je t'aime"...  
Tu me serres contre toi avec un grand sourire. Puis, fixant tes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser langoureusement, mêlant nos langues et nos désirs.

D'un regard amusé tu me demande si on s'en va, avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire qui me plaisent. Et, passant ton index sur mon torse d'une manière sexy, tu forces une réponse. Ma réponse? Ne plus jamais te lâcher, t'embrasser encore et encore, te plaquer contre la cloison de la cabine et ne vouloir que toi. Et vu ton visage, c'est pour ton plus grand plaisir.


End file.
